Province of Alenia
The Province of Alenia is a massive continent which consists of 10 nations of races and 5 Oceans. This province is located in the centre of the Ostreorthodox and it contains the first ever races to walk the planet. The founder of the province is unknown but rumour has it that a man named Rie Gimheart discovered the continent during the first era of when the planet was created, he named all of the nations one by one. He breeded with some of the Human women who were there and continued to create a whole nation of people until he died. The first race to inhabit the province were the Humans, then when they were breeding to a large scale, the Nords inhabited the province. The province of Alenia is known in other parts of the planet as a peaceful province, it hasn't declared any mass warfare with any other provinces. It is the first continent to have ever been discovered and still exists this prescent day. There are 9 races in this province, and were the first to of been witnessed by the founder. Geography The province of Alenia has a varied environment, and it is divided into many different regions. *The Highlands: The Highlands are located north of the provinces borders. It is known for it's extremely cold weather and high rocky mountains surrounding the north. Three nations of the province inhabit the Highlands which are the Nordlands, Rogmos and the medium-sized island of Hiyashi. *Hollow Reds: The Hollow Reds is a very small part of the province, known to most people to be a dangerous part to venture in. Only one nation inhabits the Hollow Reds and that nation is Dremoria, home to the Drekhorra race. *Bakinian Forest: The Bakinian Forest is a large forest which surrounds Tithlas, home to the Human race. *The Purple Coast: A large part of coastal land which leads to Swallow Bay. It is located east of Corinth. *Marshlands: The Marshlands is a number of divided swamps which surrounds Argonia. *Hiyashi Mountains: A massive mountain range surrounding the Hiyashi village on the island of Hiyashi. A large Temple called the Xiaolin Temple was built deep within the mountains. *The Void: The Void is a portal located inside the Hollow Reds which leads to another dimension known as the Underworld. Inhabiting Races and Nations *Human: The Humans were the first ever race to inhabit the province, their nation is called Tithlas which is located South-West of the province. *Nord: The Nords were the second race to inhabit the province and are descendants of Humans. They inhabit the nation known as the Nordlands, located North-West of the province. *Elf: Elves are wise and intelligent folk, their nation is Valenwood located South-West, it's neighbours are the Humans and the Argonians. *Shadow Elf: The Shadow Elves are descendants of the Elves, they own the largest nation in the whole province. It is called Corinth and Syrodillia (before Syrodillia entered a new age, it was called Syrodill) *Dark Wolf: Dark Wolves are violent creatures which own the nation of Shogun Pass. Located South-West almost at the bottom of the province. *Orc: The Orcs are green humanoid creatures which are rumoured to be descendants of Nords, they own a small island known as Rogmos. Located North-West in the Highlands. *Sundirrian: Sundirrians are massive sized dragons which inhabit the nation of Sundirria. Located South-West of the province. *Argonian: The Argonians are lizard folk who originally came from another province, they inhabit the nation of Argonia, located South-East. It is neighboured by Valenwood and Syrodillia. *Drekhorra: Drekhorras are not from the province at all, they come from an evil realm known as the Underworld. They're reason to inhabit the province is unknown. They inhabit the smallest nation in the realm, known as Dremoria. History The Province of Alenia's history is quite extrordinary. The rumoured founder of the province was known as Ri Gimheart, a male Human. Where he was from was unknown, some religious people who follow the religion of Xiaolin say that he was sent by Tubawubba himself. Ri Gimheart collected raw materials and made building tools by himself and made a group of huts made with straw and wood. He then decided to try and find females scattered all over the province. Ri gathered all of the women together and breeded with them so they could give birth to the future generation of Humans. Once the population of the province reached over 10,000 Humans, he ordered the women to make and prepare food for their families. He gave the men hammers and mallets to build with and then once he issued those commands to his people, Ri named the Human nation Tithlas and continued to build and breed until the nations population reached full capacity, which was up to 80 million Humans. Ri then became King of his own nation and ran his country proudly until he died. Category:Locations